narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukia
Rukia (ルキア, Rukia) is an ANBU-level kunoichi. She is the youngest and newest recruit of Team Guy,and she is also the main character of her creator's doujishi, "The Story of Rukia". Background Rukia was the grandaughter of a famous shinobi couple who were former ANBUs in the Black Ops. She never knew her parents when she was born, so its possible that her grandparents raised her despite for their very old age. Thanks to the shared knowledge of her grandparents. Rukia was able to graduate to genin a year earlier than the Rookie Nine She got assigned to team up with Squad 9,instead with her newly graduated classmates, (the reason why this was planned was unknown yet). There was a "minor" misunderstanding between her and the elder trio,during her first meeting with them she got attacked by Tenten and Lee, mistakening her as an undercover agent planning to "test" them summoned by their sensei, Might Guy. The wild goose chase soon ended after they discovered the request letter from the hokage that Rukia will be joinning them. At first she doesnt seem to be "getting in the team spirit", and never really looked up to anyone of them,But her view towards them slowly changes. In the Fillers,She now idolizes Tenten, and developes a crush on Lee. In Shippuden, She managed to become an ANBU like her grandparents did after she immediately passed the Chunin Exams,though she never told her team about it. Personality Despite as the youngest of the team, she happens to be the mature, and the most realistic one of all. Though the team still sees her as an underclassman,and are kind of overprotective towards her,making Rukia having the goal to prove that she has the strenght to take care of herself. She has an impulsive temper , but she can be calmed down rather easilly and goes back to her normal state like nothing happened. Rukia tends to feel lonely whenever shes alone.ever since she became an ANBU in shippuden,she became an even busier body than her senior comrade Neji Hyuga, having less time to spend with them. One of Rukia's main traits is her strong sense of loyalty and caring side to her team.Although she can also be a bit of a worrywart. Appearance Rukia has her Konoha crest mainly on her forehead,her hair is similar to Kurenai, but more tamed,she has bright yellow eyes.She wears a chinese-styled yellow long sleeved blouse, a black skort, fishnet leggings underneath her white stockings and a pair of black flat sandals In Part 2, she now wears a yellow qipao with bandages around her waist and freakishly long sleeves,black pants,white socks, and the same black flat sandals. When on ANBU missions, she wears their fully equipped uniforms, though she hangs her mask on the side of her head when she doesnt need to hide her identity. Abilities Defense Expert Rukia was professionally trained by her grandparents to defend like a guard. she also has the ability to summon/create forcefields and barriers. The problem is, she lacks the strenght to use offensive techniques,making Neji and most of her faced opponents look down on her. It is soon revealed that she can change the shape and size of her shields making them very useful as weaponry,such as platforms for blades,or prisms as spikes. Tenketsu Expert After some experiences sparring with Neji, she learned from his way of controlling his entire Chakra Pathway System when he was training the 8 Trigrams: Rotation. Rukia was able to release chakra from some other parts of her body, allowing her to master the Chakra Barrier, the Heavenly Cutting Shield, and the Levitating Shield. Taijutsu Specialist She was inspired by Lee's hardwork in trainning , so she decides to push her limits as well, starting by improving her hand-to-hand combat Weaponry Specialist Unlike Tenten who has a potential aim when it comes to throwing ninja tools. Rukia on the other hand specializes in weapons for close-combat (spears, swords etc) Jutsus Chakra Shield It is Rukia's standard defense shield.she creates a blue square platform that can protect her only on frontal attacks. Chakra Barrier This time this is Rukia's all-around defense shield that protects her froms all-angled attacks Illuminating Shield Rukia creates a small glowing shield that can not only give light but also warmth,it only takes very little amount of chakra to cast this jutsu but too much of it can burn and even blind you,which Rukia takes as an advantage. Traping Shield a cube shaped shield that Rukia uses to imprison her enemy,it can also remove all the oxygen from the inside so that the traped enemy slowly worns out throught the lack of air. Heavenly Cutting Shield Rukia shoots out cresent-shaped shields by slashing her arms like swords.This is Rukia's first offensive jutsu. Levitating Shield Rukia releases Chakra from her back and winged-shaped shields will grow on her back allowing her to fly. Status Ninjutsu: '''3,Part 2: 3.5 '''Genjutsu: '''2.5, Part 2: 3.5 '''Taijutsu: '''2,Part 2: 3.5 '''Stamina: '''3.5,Part 2: 3.5 '''Speed: 3, Part 2: 3 Intelligence: '3,Part 2: 3.5 '''Strenght: '''1.5,Part 2: 2 '''Hand Seals: '''2.5,Part 2: 2.5 '''Total: '''21,Part 2: 24.9 Trivia *Her favorite food are cucumber rolls, while her least favorites are mushrooms *Her hobbies are playing video games *She wishes to fight anyone in her team except Lee due to her love interest towards him *She calls everyone in the Konoha 11 with the suffix ''"Senpai" ''("Senior" in the english dub) *She was also a apart of the Sasuke Retrival Squad as their greatest defense unit *She is frequently seen assisting others' battles during Part 1. She never had her own one-on-one battle except during Chunin Exams arc. *She got her name from Rukia Kuchiki (''a character from the Bleach series) *'''Nagi Hyuga made a special appearance in Rukia's doujin *When not on missions, Rukia works part-time at her grandmother's tea shop Quotes *''"Shields aren't the only things that have the ability to protect..."'' Category:DRAFT